Desperation
by ShadowlightStarlight
Summary: Sitting. Waiting. Hoping. That's all I can really do. I can't remember my name, why I'm here, or how I even got here. I forgot that long ago. I have the hope someone will find me, but it's slowly slipping away. Sequel to Starlight, set in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Sitting. Waiting. _Hoping_.

That's all I've been doing. I can't remember who I am anymore, since I forgot so long ago. I can't remember why I'm here. All I can do is wait for something -_someone_- to save me. Every time I open my eyes, I'm consumed with darkness. I haven't seen daylight in too long.

I don't know who I'm waiting for. I can barely even remember my name. I can't remember where I lived, or even how I look.

All I can see is darkness and metal chains that hold me in place. All I can smell is the putrid stench of rotting flesh. All I can hear is the droplets of water slowly finding their way to the floor just to splatter.

I don't know the last time I ate or even drank any water. I'm starved to my core and can feel the ribs that are supposed to be hidden beneath my chest.

_They_ tortured me. I thought the pain would be endless, and I _begged_ to die. _They_ wouldn't let me. It went on for days on end until something stopped them. I know that someone is looking for me.

My sleeping is replaced with nightmares of people I must've known. I can't remember them, but I feel as though I knew them.

Please. Someone _save_ me.

* * *

**I randomly thought of this for the sequel of my first story Starlight. The chapters will get longer and the next one will be in the past. Thanks :)**

**R&R**

**-SLSL**


	2. Chapter 2

_"She got out if jail?!"_

_"This is why we think she has an accomplice. She/he helped Alice get out of jail." Alice?_

_"Who?" That name sounded a bit familiar._

_"Your father's murderer is named Alice." Batman stated matter-of-factly. "Her full name is Alice Beverly Pent." My eyes widened. I recognized that name. When I was younger, I sometimes had to have a babysitter. That was her! The babysitting job somehow got in the middle of her relationship with her boyfriend. She blamed me and got pissed. When she turned nineteen two days later, she quit._

_"I know her." Anger flowed through my veins. She clearly killed my dad for revenge._

_"I'm going home."_

**_Gotham Warehouse 024, 7:30PM, one week earlier_**

This all happened a couple days ago. After that, I returned home. I tried to resign my Starlight duty, but it proved difficult. The villains were getting worse and worse. I had to step up.

More information on Alice, my father's murderer, came up. I got a tip from some regular Gotham thugs. They hadn't given it to me willingly, so I had to . . . persuade them. The tip was that she was going to the abandoned warehouse 024. It was more than I had originally expected, and I was satisfied.

I journeyed to the warehouse alone. It looked really old and conspicuous. I swooped inside and surveyed the first floor. "Seems empty," I muttered.

I investigated the floor, picking up loose debris on the way. Sighing, I went to the stairway and gasped. It was on fire. Someone was here. I looked to the right and saw it. There was explosives in the building. There was k8o painted on the explosives.

I started to turn around, but a camera caught my eye. It looked old and I didn't know whether to risk getting what could be potential evidence.

My body moved faster than my mind could process. I ran forward, sliding over some crates on the way. I jumped up from some others and broke the videotaping machine off from the wall.

The memory card quickly slid from the security device into my palm and I finally registered what exactly was happening.

I looked up and cursed under my breath. The fire was two feet away from the ammunition. I slid the tiny chip into my silver utility belt.

I dove behind some crates and blocked myself, waiting for the impact. Once the explosion arrived, l collided with the wall and was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Ugh, what's that?

Beep

"Turn it off."

Beep

Beep

Beep

I groggily opened my eyes, but quickly closed them because I had a huge head pain. I groaned and slowly opened them.

White room.

I hyperventilated from having bad experience with white rooms that included the Joker.

I sighed in relief as realization dawned on me that I was just in the med bay of Mount Justice.

I saw small tubes transporting a clear liquid into my body and quickly pulled them out. Slowly I crept out of the white- sheeted bed and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"You shouldn't be up yet," a firm voice dead-panned.

"You shouldn't be up yet," I mocked. "What way is that to greet a lady?"

Roy snorted. "Seriously. Sit down." I sighed and complied with his command. "What were you doing at that warehouse?" he interrogated.

"Nothing," I replied guiltily. "I mean, nothing an eighteen year old man would care about," I added. The archer shook his head and slumped next to me and sat down.

"Everyone was worried."

"Why are you here?" I changed the subject. "Your not even in the team!"

"Taylor!" He hissed, grabbing my arm. My arm that I noticed was burnt with the rest of my body.

"Ahh!" I yelped, recoiling. "Look, I was just caught in an explosion and probably almost died. Can I please see someone else?" I snapped.

"You did die."

"What?"

". . ."

"Tell me."

"You went into cardiac arrest. Twice."

"For how long each time?" I asked, suddenly noticing the pain behind the eyes of Roy's white lenses of his domino mask.

"Fifteen seconds and eighteen seconds. They felt like minutes." he actually looked . . . Sympathetic. Like he cared.

"God," I choked out. "G-god." I shuttered. "I need to see Robin and Wally. Now."

"Can't. They're on a mission." the redhead explained.

"What mission? Why?"

"Batman sent them to the place I found you to search the warehouse."

"I don't think they're going to find anything." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the memory card. "Before the place was blown to pieces, I swiped this. If I'm lucky, it might have some intel on where Alice is hiding." I concluded.

"Mhm."

"Go get my laptop in my room." Roy swiftly scurried to my room and came back with the device. I briskly swiped my tousled blonde locks out of the lenses of my mask and inserted the chip into the laptop.

"Shoot," I grumbled. "The camera was old. The feed isn't that great." The camera had poor footage and wasn't designed to capture sound.

"Fast forward. Remember, this camera's been in that warehouse for awhile." Fast forwarding, I did it until I came to today (luckily it showed day and time).

"What time did you find me at the warehouse?"

"Seven fifty-two."

"Okay," I replied, "that means you found me eighteen minutes before the place exploded. The fire couldn't have been set too long before that time."

I fast forwarded until the video went to the time seven-o-clock. "Stop," Red Arrow commanded. It showed two women. One was husky and had auburn hair that went to her breasts and the other had short wavy blonde hair.

"That's her. She killed my dad," I growled, pointing to the blonde woman. She and the other woman were talking about something.

"Is there any way to zoom in?" Roy inquired. "She had a name bracelet." I zoomed in on the auburn woman's hand. There In silver letters was the name Paige S.

Paige. I'm going to have to do some research.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Just to let you guys know, I won't update on a day-to-day basis. Maybe when I feel like writing, but yeah. Remember, this is a sequel to one of my past stories. If you haven't read it and are confused on some aspects of this story, PM me or just go to the first story. Thanks. **

**R&R**

**-SLSL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been having serious writers block. Here it is.**

**Freckles1222: I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. The Paige in this story has no relation to you whatsoever. I'm sorry if this caused you to not tea the story :(**

* * *

I sit there, bouncing my fingers on the couch. The team hasn't come back from their mission yet and I was getting worried.

"C'mon guys! It was a simple recon mission! Get in, find the enemy, get out, report!"

I looked over at the long hallway that led to the zeta beams and stopped tapping my fingers.

"Every simple mission always goes wrong," I muttered.

Recognized: Kid Flash B0-

Recognized: Robin B0-

"Speak of the devils." I smiled.

"Hey Blue!" Wally grinned. I snorted and looked away. I wasn't in the mood for putting up with Wally. 'At least he doesn't flirt with me' I thought with a smirk.

"How'd the mission go?"

"Not so well," Robin smirked, "at one point Kid Mouth he tried to vibrate his molecules through a door I 'couldn't hack fast enough'. Guess what? Bloody nose!"

"Dude!" Wally whined while I just smirked.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Aqualad went to Atlantis, Artemis went to Gotham, M'gann went with Superboy to some place, and we're here." Robin smirked.

I suddenly got serious "Robin I need to talk to you." He nodded and came through the hallway and sat on the couch.

Wally, unfortunately, zipped over and sat down on my other side, clearly interested in what we were doing.

"Wally," I sighed, "can you just-"

"No," he smirked, "I'm helping too."

Groaning, I said, "Fine, but don't get in the way." I continued on. "Robin, how many people in Gotham have the first name Paige and the last name that starts with an s?"

He opened up his hologram computer and started messing with things until he got to the right thing. "Currently, there are thirty Paige's in Gotham. Fifteen of them with the last name of an s . . . Two of those are missing persons . . . Ok. I'll show the pictures and you tell me who the person is. Got it?" I nodded.

"What's up with this girl anyway? She piss of some villains?" Wally inquired.

"She may be working with a villain." I answered. Robin was still showing me the pictures.

The auburn woman showed up.

"Stop."

I looked at her picture. Her hair went to her breasts and her hazel eyes' 'expression' gave her a sullen look. Even with her looking like that, she looked innocent. Her black logo-encrusted blazer and too tight sluttish skinny jeans told me she worked at a club.

Her full name was Paige Amber Stella.

"Where does she live?"

"She used to live in some dumpy apartment. She's unregistered to any place."

"Where does she work?"

"At Nikki's Club. South part of Gotham. Can't miss it."

I quickly got up and headed for the door. I was going to the club so I

could follow her home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wally sped in front of me, arms crossed and concerned look on face.

"Where do you think?" I side stepped, but Wally did the same. I stepped the other way, but he, again, followed in suit.

Delivering a well aimed kick to the gut, I ran past him and started to set the zeta beam to Gotham.

* * *

**Yay! Who is Paige? Is she innocent? Review what you think. I'm sorry the chapter's short. As I said above, I was hit with writers block. Please, no flames or i'll have to get an extinguisher. **

**R&R**

**-SLSL**


End file.
